


Not going anywhere

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: But she is okay, Car Accidents, Conrad is scared to death, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nic is overworked, So is Conrad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: For an ask I got in tumblr:Hello! Could you write a fanfic where Nic had the car accident instead of Jess, at the end of the episode "Nurses Day"?
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Not going anywhere

“Conrad, You need to come back now” Devon states, “It’s Nic”  
“What happened?” Conrad asks, panicking. He can’t have anything happen to Nic.  
“Car accident. She’s brought in just now. Mina and Ivring is working on her right now. AJ is coming in too”  
“I’m on my way back. Before that, Devon please—”  
“We’ll take care of her, don’t worry”

On his dad’s private jet, Conrad can barely focus on anything other than the fact that Nic drove home, exhausted from the awfully long shifts she had last week, and didn’t make it home. Their home. He is scared to death, they are just starting fresh after all the bad things they had been through last year. Gosh they have just moved in together. Conrad drags a hand over his face, trying to get himself together.  
“She’s gonna pull through, son. She’s tough” Marshall places a supporting hand on his sons shoulder.  
“She has to. I can’t lose her” Conrad says quietly, almost whispering.

Conrad rushes to the hospital once the jet landed. Devon has texted him updates throughout the whole time, which Conrad is grateful for.   
Nic was barely conscious when she's brought to the hospital. Luckily, she wasn't going fast and the crash was not too forceful to cause life-threatening damages. But it's enough to give her a severe concussion, enough for the seat belt to bruise her collarbone and cause a small internal bleeding, enough for the windshield to shatter and litter various cuts on her face.  
Enough for Conrad to almost lose Nic.  
With a small emergency surgery, everything is under control now. Devon emphasized the point in the latest text sent to Conrad. But it still doesn't calm him down, he needs to see for himself.

Conrad stands by the door of Nic's hospital room, catching his breath, and the sight of Nic laying there on the bed burns his eyes. She looks so small.  
Mina is sitting at the bedside with a tablet in her hand, studying some patient files. She looks up and sees Conrad, giving him a small smile and standing up.  
He sits down at the spot Mina was occupying just now and reaches for Nic's hand, careful of the IV line.  
"She's just sleeping off the anesthetic now. We patched back up a small laceration in her spleen, stopped the bleeding. CT shows no brain swelling. We just have to see how serious the concussion is when she wakes up" Mina supplies softly, placing a reassuring hand on Conrad's shoulder.  
"Thank you" Conrad whispers letting out a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding.  
Mina walks out of the room after squeezing Conrad's shoulder, wanting to give her friends some spaces.  
Conrad picks up Nic's hand delicately and wraps both of his hands around it after pressing a soft kiss onto the back of her hand.  
Conrad stays like that at Nic's bedside for a long time before he can't take the silence anymore.  
He starts talking to Nic about random things"  
"It's game night again next week, Mina said she's gonna make AJ come too"  
"My dad ask if we wanna spend thanksgiving with him. I said not on the holiday but we will go have dinner with him after"  
"Should we start getting Christmas decorations for the house?"  
"Remember I told you you're stuck with me? I'm not going anywhere and so are you. I need you to come back to me"   
"I love you Nic"

Nic feels like she's in a dazzling white haze and she wants to wake up but her eyelids are like glued close. A feeling of panic is rising as she feels pain all over her body. She is so confused, until she hears someone talking.  
It's Conrad.  
His voice soft and a little bit shaky, not his usual confident and asserting one. But it's still soothing for Nic. She calms down a bit but still confused.  
Why is he telling her to come back to him? Was she going elsewhere? The last thing she remembers was heading home. Did she not make it?  
She wants answers and she wanna say I love you back to Conrad. She knows she needs to wake up for that but before she can even try to do that, darkness overcomes her again.

The next time when Nic’s consciousness comes back, she is more aware of her surroundings. She is still in that dazzling white haze, but she feels something warm wrapped around her hand. The pain all over her body is still there. She tries to focus on he warmth instead of the pain and she hears Conrad’s voice again.  
“I know you’re tired, Nic, but I also need you to wake up for a bit first”   
“I miss your beautiful eyes so much, and your smile”  
“DC went well and we might be able to find out the truth about Hemopleatin. I need you to fight this with me”  
“I need you Nic, and I love you”  
With each sentence Conrad says. Nic becomes more and more conscious and she forces herself to open her eyes. She needs to see Conrad, to tell him she needs him and she loves him too.

The lights on the ceiling is bright, everything’s too bright. Nic almost closes her eyes again the first second of opening them. Her head is pounding, body aching.  
“Nic?” Conrad move one of his hand to cup Nic’s face gently, getting her attention, and the other to page his friends about Nic waking up.  
“Conrad” Nic’s voice is scratchy, she frowns and winces as she says her boyfriend’s name.  
“Hey, welcome back” Conrad caresses Nic’s cheekbone softly, a smile finally showing on his face.  
“What—” Nic frowns deepens, now that her headache is intensifying.  
“Shh you’re okay. Got into a car accident, Mina and Ivring got you all patched up”   
Nic nods, having to close her eyes for a bit.  
“Hey Nic” Mina walks in, happy to see her friend awake, “How are you feeling?”  
“Head hurts most, too bright” Nic replies without opening her eyes.  
“I will have to check you out okay?” Mina moves closer after adjusting the lights to a dimmer setting.  
Conrad takes his hand off Nic’s face for Mina to have space to work, and retreats back to his seat beside the bed with his hands still wrapped around Nic’s.  
Everything turns out okay. Their main and only concern now is Nic’s concussion. She is light sensitive and she still cannot recall all the events after leaving the hospital after her last shift.  
Mina leaves the room again after setting Nic up with some pain medicine.

“Conrad” Nic whispers with her eyes closed, hand squeezing Conrad's as hard she can.  
“I’m here” Conrad brings their joint hands to his lips and presses a kiss onto the back of Nic's.  
"I heard you talking"   
"Yeah? What did you hear?" Nic can feel Conrad smiling with her hand still touching his face, she smiles a little at that.  
"I love you and I need you too." Nic just answers, tone weak but so so certain.  
Conrad stands up from the chair and leans down to press a kiss on Nic's forehead then on her lips.   
"I love you Nicolette Nevin"  
"I'm not going anywhere" Nic murmurs before falling back asleep.  
"I know, rest now babe" Conrad murmurs back and presses another kiss onto Nic's forehead.


End file.
